Un futuro incierto
by Ale-White19
Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Un futuro incierto

Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.

Prologo

Año 2024

El mundo Pokémon en cual conocemos ya no existen, no existen las batallas, los campeonatos y los Pokémon, los Pokémon en cual conocemos como mascotas, amigos y leales a sus entrenadores desaparecieron, ahora son primas de color morado dando una forma horrenda, agresivos y sed de matar. Dentro de la región Sinnoh, mas alla del bosque Vetusto, entre los arbustos se encuentra una joven con el pelo negro con unos hermoso ojos azules vestida con un chamarra negro con las mangas de color blanco en lado izquierdo del pecho viene una letra que le identificaba su nombre y con un pantalon negro, de calzados con unos tenis blancos con negro. La joven se encuentra en un estado de cansancio.

Chica POV

_Necesito correr mas rapido que pueda, necesito llegar lo mas pronto posible y alejarme de esos tipos. ¿Que hare? ¿Donde estara el? El tenia razon, no debi hacer eso, era la unica esperanza, pero ahora necesito llegar con el guardian del tiempo._

Fin POV

La joven se asoma de los arbusto, miro a su alrededor para detectar si una presencia si se acercaba, pero escucho en los arbustos, la jovencita se pone tensa al escuchar esos ruidos, saca una Pokéball en su cinturon para poder defenderse.

- ¿Quien esta ahi? – Pregunta la joven con un tono de temor

Por decision propia se acerca los arbustos para averiguar la causa del ruido. A observar aparece un joven asustando a la joven.

- Hola – Saluda un joven bien apuesto moreno con una caballera de color cafe ambar, con unos ojos de color chocolate con una vestimenta de una chamara rojo con las mangas negas en la lado izquierdo del pecho viene un diseño de un dragon, de calzados con unos tenis negros y con una sonrisa perfecta que muestraba sus dientos blancos.

- Eres un imbecil, que gran asusto me diste – Comento la joven enojada mientra su mano estaba en el pecho.

- Eso te pasa por desquidada – Dijo el joven moreno con una expresion tono enojado

- Como sea, ¿Que haces aqui? – Pregunta la joven

- ¿Como que hago aqui? Siguiendote niña malcriada, despues que destruiste el generador de genes

- ¿A quien le dices niña malcriada, imbecil? Pense que mi idea iba a funcionar

- ¿Asi? Hola, soy una niña malcriada destruye generadores, tuve una idea que podria aumentar la energia del generador, pero en vez aumentar el voltaje, use un Pokémon tipo electrico para subir el nivel de la electricidad y destruyo la maquina. ¿Sabes que? Tu idea no funcion para ningun carajo – Dijo imitando el joven con la voz de la joven

- Wow, eres el peor imitador del mundo, tal vez quedes nominado

- Sabes lo que quice decir

- Se que comenti un error – Dijo la joven con la voz de arrependimiento

- Un gran error, destruiste la maquina en cual lo vamos a usar para ayudar a los Pokémon

- Ya lo se, porfavor no me lo recuerdes, talvez tenga una solucion para ayudar a los Pokémon

- A ver dime ¿Que solucion es para reemplazar la maquina en cual la destruiste?

- Buscar al guardian del tiempo – Dijo la joven con determinacion

- ¿Guardian del tiempo? ¿Te refieres a Dialga?

- Si

- ¿Para que lo quieres encontrarlo a Dialga?

- Para regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto ocurra – Respondio la joven con una voz de seriedad.


	2. El viaje a través del tiempo parte 1

Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.

Capitulo anterior

- Ya lo se, por favor no me lo recuerdes, tal vez tenga una solución para ayudar a los Pokémon

- A ver dime ¿Que solucion es para reemplazar la maquina en cual la destruiste?

- Buscar al guardian del tiempo – Dijo la joven con determinación

- ¿Guardián del tiempo? ¿Te refieres a Dialga?

- Si

- ¿Para que lo quieres encontrar a Dialga?

- Para regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto ocurra – Respondio la joven con una voz de seriedad.

Capitulo 1: El viaje a travez del tiempo parte 1

- ¿Estas loca? Definitivamente el susto te afecto

- No estoy loca, imbecil.

- Dialga no es la solucion

- Claro que si, si puedo pedir a Dialga que me regrese al pasado y evitar que el dictador robe el cristal

- Mira, ¿Sabes que paso la ultima vez que lo llamaste? – Pregunto el joven con un tono de seriedad

- Si, Dialga nos ataco – Respondio la joven con una voz de tristeza

- Exacto, Dialga ya no confía en nosotros ni menos a nadie, lo que paso hace tiempo, fue horrendo.

- No tengo la culpa que el dictador me haya hipnotizado y obligar atacar a Dialga, pero no es el punto, necesito a Dialga, el me necesita, lo veo por su aura, esta triste y solo.

- Pero...

- Soy su protectora, mi deber es protegerlo a toda costa

- Era su protectora – Corrigio el joven

- Esta bien, lo admito, era su protectora, pero necesito estar con el y regresar al pasado

- Mira jovencita, no sabemos que año que el dictador obtuvo el cristal, cuando nacimos el dictador aun seguía con su dominación del mundo

- Lo se, mi madre también me lo dijo lo mismo, pero se por donde comenzar

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el joven sorprendido

- El profesor Oak, me contó las cosas como sucedieron

- Pero..., ¿Que cosas te contó? ¿Conoces la historia?

- Me contó que hace 17 años, existían dos personas con el propósito de proteger a los guardianes, el guardián de la sombra y el guardián de mundos. El dios Pokémon conocido como el guardián de mundos en unos de sus sueños, tuvo varios visiones pero hay una particular que según seria la destrucción del planeta tierra. Su vision mostro a un individuo con una fuerza maligna que usaria su poder para controlar a los Pokemon del mundo, el dios Pokémon no detecto sobre la identidad de aquel individuos entonces decidió visitar el planeta, asigno a dos personas de mayor confianza, un hombre y una mujer en cual detendría a la destrucción así lo llamaron como los protectores de los guardianes. El dios Pokémon conto acerca su visión a sus protectores y le asignaron la misión para evitar el catástrofe. Los elegidos prometieron al guardian de proteger de cualquier amenaza y juraron la lealtad al dios Pokémon.

A pasar el tiempo, los elegidos emprendieron un aventura, uno quiso ser campeón de Sinnoh y otra ser una coordinadora de belleza de los Pokémon, durante su aventura los dos elegidos compartían un vinculo especial, podrían llamarse como amor, pasaron 2 años se decidieron entregarse porque su amor era tan puro, poco después el dios Pokémon observaban los movimientos de los elegidos pero hubo algo que le intrigaba era su protector que mostraba una energía maligna para resolver su integridad, visito una vez mas al planeta, al llegar con su protector enfrente a enfrente, el elegido mostró alrededor un aura desconocida, el guardián se dio cuenta error que su propio protector sea aquel individuo de su visión, decidió enfrentar al joven, pero el aura maligno atrapo al dios Pokémon, la elegida impactada por lo que acabar de hacer el joven, trato a recuperar la conciencia de su amado pero lo que consiguió que el joven ataco al amor de su vida, la joven a ver lo que hizo, llamo a su guardián de la sombra para defenderse, pero para eso necesitaba un orbe llamado Girosfera, ese orbe ayudaba al guardián a salir esa prisión llamado mundo distorsión.

Al ser liberado, la protectora ordeno al guardián atacar a su amado, a realizar el ataque el aura maligno poseyó al guardián de mundos, despertando a un Pokémon Oscuro, el Pokémon oscuro ataco con todas las fuerzas al guardián de las sombras dejando inconsciente, a ver al guardián derrotado por ese Pokémon, la elegida no tuvo opción que retirarse, el elegido malvado con su guardián decidieron a realizar la conquista del mundo, llego un punto entre las montañas Corona, había una organización llamados Equipos Galaxia, ellos hicieron un especie de cristal de genes que podría reemplazar los genes de un Pokémon a un prima, el elegido a ver sobre el cristal, decidió obtenerlo para eso robo el cristal y destruyo la base. A tener el cristal en sus manos, uso el poder del cristal al dios Pokémon, dando una prisma de color morado gigante y uso el cristal para convertir los Pokémon del mundo en prisma y así es la historia según que me contó el profesor Oak – Dijo la joven terminando el relato

- Valla, entonces el dictador es el elegido que escogió Arceus

- Asi es, por eso necesito regresar al pasado y advertir a Arceus sobre el futuro

- Un momento, hay algo me intriga ¿Que le paso la elegida?

- Según los rumores, la elegida salio embarazada del elegido y tuvo una niña

- ¿Embarazada? Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, que la elegida tenga una niña del dictador

- Solo son rumores, nadie sabe que le paso a la elegida, a la mejor esta muerta, yo que se .

- Bueno, ya me contaste la historia, ahora ¿Que harás?

- Ya te dije, regresar al pasado, baboso – Respondió la joven con un tono enojo

- ¿Y como lo harás, mocosa? Dialga no te quiere ver, ni nada eso y se te acercas, te volverá a atacar

- No, porque usare esto – Mostrando un orbe de color plateado

- Un momento, no es la...

- Si, la Diamansfera, podre utilizarlo para controlar a Dialga

- ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

- ¡ALTO! – Unos hombres aparecieron enfrente de ellos

- Oh, ya se donde lo conseguiste – Respondió así mismo el joven

Continuara...


End file.
